Goodbye
by grangersheart
Summary: AU: Post-Prison. Terminus/Hospital never happened. Beth hates goodbyes. Especially to those she loves. When Daryl heads out on a run she lets him go without telling him. When Daryl doesn't return right away, she begins to regret her omission. One-shot. Bethyl. BethxDaryl.


AU: The group leaves the prison and reunite in a farm house. Beth and Daryl have tension after their time alone. Beth tries to keep her distance but its proving harder than she though. DarylxBeth. One-shot.

**Goodbye**

"here we were again , always saying good-bye"

"I have to do this Beth…" Daryl stood in the doorway of her cell. She sat on the small bed in the farm house they found, fiddling with her sweater; a piece of thread had come undone.

She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't, she hated saying goodbye. She hated holding on to that hope that they would all come back safely.

In her mind Daryl was already dead and she was already grieving.

"Beth…" Daryl took a step toward her and went to put his hand on her shoulder, to smooth back her hair.

"Just go Daryl." She replied an edge to her voice. She realized tears had started to fall and she scolded herself inwardly.

He stared at her for a moment longer and she managed to keep her focus on a small crack on the wall. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then he turned and walked away without a word.

She knew he was going out for her; to secure the farm and bring back food. He wanted her to be safe, just like the others.

Maggie and Glenn had just brought the news of a baby on the way. Despite Rick's concerns they couldn't help but be thrilled. Judith was toddling around now, learning to walk, Beth was sure Rick would put a gun in the young girls hand the minute she could comprehend it.

She looked over at a picture she managed to save from the old farm. Her father smiled up at her.

"_We all got jobs to do."_

She missed him, but he was right then, she had a job to do.

Swiping the tears from her eyes she got up, took a deep breath, and left her room to help the others.

* * *

><p>She watched as Daryl headed out with Glenn, Rick, Carl, and Tyrese. She was helping Carol pull carrots from the garden Rick planted the minute they got to the farm.<p>

Carol looked up and raised one eyebrow, a teasing smile on her face.

"I take it you haven't told him yet."

Beth's head snapped back to Carol so quickly she gave herself whiplash. Rubbing her neck, she flushed red. "What makes you think I have anything to tell him?"

"I've seen the way you two look at each other; I know something happened when we all got separated after the prison." Carol replied simply, she placed a few more carrots into the basket and dusted her hands off. "Not to mention he's a good friend so I can tell, he changed because of you."

Beth flushed even a deeper shade of red and it was suddenly scorching.

"I-"

"Don't worry Beth, everyone can see it, we've got bets going." Carol winked at her and picked up the basket before heading toward the house.

Beth's heart was racing a mile a minute and she knew her face probably looked like a slapped ass.

Carol turned right as she got to the door, "Just remember, Beth, we don't get much in this new life, I wouldn't hesitate to enjoy every moment you can."

She nodded biting her lip, regret filling her. She should have said something, told him what she felt. She should of said goodbye and to come back to her…

* * *

><p>Bath paced the porch, looking out through the pasture waiting for the boys to return through the make shift chain link fence.<p>

They had a peaceful life most of the time. After they all reunited and found the farm they felt safe. With a few adjustments for security purposes it was just like the prison; only it felt like a home. It was warm and smelled like wild flowers.

It reminded Beth of her father's farm; of her home.

They should have all been back by now…

Rick said they would check the traps on the way back after raiding the town nearby of seeds to plant and any canned goods they could find.

She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't panic, she had to be strong for the others, for herself.

Maggie was sitting on the porch swing they had repaired, rubbing her belly. She hadn't really started to show but she glowed with the life inside of her.

Beth didn't want to stress Maggie out, so when she looked up she gave her a big grin which Maggie returned patting the seat next to her.

Just as Beth made to sit down they heard shouting. Maggie's eyes widened and she jumped up her eyes darting across the field toward the fence.

Glenn shot out of the woods followed by Rick and Carl. They had blood on their faces and they sprinted through the pasture and through the gate, dodging the ditches with ease. Tyrese soon came through the greenery as well, his weapon bloody and his shirt torn.

"Sasha!" Maggie shouted before darting down the steps and running into Glenn's arms. She was sobbing and checking him for any injuries.

"It's okay," He said gasping for air, he put his hand on her cheek, "It isn't mine, we ran into some walkers attacking some people…"

Rick was hunched over breathing heavily. Carl looked stricken but unharmed.

Tyrese finally caught up and sighed heavily. "We tried to save them but…"

"We had to put them down, it's what they wanted." Rick bit out rubbing his left leg. It looked swollen; Beth wondered if he had twisted it.

"Where's Daryl?"

She couldn't help but notice the blue eyed hunter was nowhere to be seen. She had planned to run straight to him and apologize and tell him how she felt. But he never came.

They all stared at her for a moment too long and she began to feel the familiar sting behind her eyes.

"I-Is he out hunting?" She asked her voice trembling.

Rick glanced down and looked away.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" She shouted angrily the tears finally spilling past her eyelashes. They all looked shocked; Beth wasn't really one for outbursts.

"We don't know if he's dead or alive, we got separated." Rick said gently, an apology in his voice.

Beth felt like she was falling down a long black hole. She had to be dreaming. Maybe she was still in her bed and Daryl will come in and tell her to wake up and she can tell him not to go.

Maggie went to touch her shoulder but she jerked away and ran into the house.

She made it to her room and slammed the door locking it. It was only then she let it out; heart wrenching sobs escaped her body, her chest burned with a pain she hadn't ever known.

She had cried when her father died, but this was a completely new feeling.

"Please, God I know I don't talk to you much anymore but please bring him back." She cried into her hands. "I'll never ask for anything again…just please."

* * *

><p>Beth awoke to a warm stream of sunlight across her face; the sun was fading and the room was filled with an orange glow. Maggie was curled around her, one arm flung over her stomach.<p>

She shifted and Maggie awoke instantly, gently placing her hand on Beth's head.

"Shhh its okay Bethy…" She whispered. Hearing her sister's voice brought more pain and before she could take a second breath tears where falling down her face.

"He didn't come back did he?" She asked, her faced pressed tightly into the pillow.

"Not yet."

"He won't…" She gasped helplessly.

"Oh Bethy come here," Maggie wrapped her arms around her little sister and rested her chin on top of Beth's head. "Daryl is a strong man, he'll come back."

"How did I get into bed?" Beth asked changing the subject. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You must have cried yourself into quite a state," Maggie started to stroke her hair; "I finally pried the door open and you where curled up on the floor, I had Tyrese move you to the bed and I stayed with you."

"How long was I asleep?"

"All day, it's getting to be dark, Carol is cooking dinner."

Beth wasn't hungry; she couldn't even think about eating.

"Maggie I-"

"I know, you love him, I'm your big sister I see things Beth." Maggie smiled softly, Beth tried to return the smile through her tears but she felt a sob bubble up inside of her.

"I never told him…" She repeated over and over into Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie couldn't respond so she just held her. She remembered being separated from Glenn for a short period of time and she knew this pain.

No words would make it hurt any less.

Suddenly Carol burst into the room, looking shaken and out of breath.

"Daryl!" Was all she managed to gasp out before bolting down the stairs.

Beth shot out of bed to the window and saw a familiar figure in the distance. Walking slowly toward the gates, a cross bow slung across his back.

She let out a choked sob before running past Maggie and down the steps after Carol.

Beth wasn't sure she'd ever make it to the fence but she did, crashing into it and clinging to the warm metal.

"Daryl!" She choked out unable to control her emotions in front of anyone any longer. Carol gripped her shoulder and she laughed, happy tears sliding down her face.

Rick came running with Carl toward the gate to open it.

Daryl looked directly at Beth and gave her a small crooked grin.

She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone so she kept her calm as she greeted him at the gate, giving his hand a quick squeeze and letting her fingers linger, brushing against his lightly.

He looked down at her and after a few moments realized they had an audience. He exchanged hugs with Carol and ruffled Carl's hair. He gave Rick a slap on the shoulder and smiled at them all.

"What the hell happened to you man?" Tyrese came jogging up to them, drenched in sweat.

"How 'bout I tell you all at dinner," Daryl's rough voice filled Beth's ears, she closed her eyes and smiled; "I'm starved."

Everyone laughed and headed toward the farmhouse, Beth trailing along next to Carol who looked over and smirked.

"Remember what I told you Beth." Was all she said before walking into the house.

* * *

><p>Beth stood in her room brushing her hair. Dinner had been so relaxing and her heart had soared with joy.<p>

Daryl managed to get an actual deer that he and Rick went into the woods to fetch after he explained how he was separated. He'd had to hide from a small herd of walkers and managed to slip past them as the sun was setting.

They had roasted venison and steamed carrots and the boys had even found a few bottles of wine at the store. They each had a small glass, even Carl got to try some. They had laughed and the candles burned brightly filling the room with a warm glow.

Beth had forgotten about the outside world for a brief moment.

There was a soft knock at the door and she looked up surprised, to find Daryl standing in her doorway.

"Hey."

She looked at him, her heart pounding. She clearly was going to have to start this conversation but she had no idea how.

"I'm sorry…"

That was a good start, he stepped into the room but didn't come to close.

"I-" Her voice was shaky and she wasn't good at this. He was older than her and if Carol was wrong she'd feel foolish. "I just didn't want to say goodbye, I didn't want to give myself that hope and then if you didn't come back I'd die."

He stared at her for a moment, piercing her with his stormy blue eyes. She flushed red and looked down at her hands.

She heard him take another step and looked up, he was closer she could reach out and touch him if she wanted; and God did she want to.

"Did it work?" His question was simple and so was the answer.

"No…"

She got up and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed a little startled at first but then he ran his hands down her arms and gripped her elbow. She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm glad I didn't say goodbye..." She whispered, "Even if it didn't work I'm glad I didn't say goodbye."

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She saw his eyes dart to her shoulder and she realized her sweater had slipped down so she pulled it up.

She felt suddenly awkward and exposed; vulnerable.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"Everyone's asleep, I was thinking of sneaking another drink…" He said lightly. She smiled and nodded, "You go on down and find some glasses, I'm gonna get changed into something warmer…"

She slipped down stairs walking lightly so the floor boards wouldn't creak.

She lifted a couple of dusty glasses from the back of one of the cupboards and wiped them down. She found the bottle of wine easily, only enough for two more glasses.

She set them on the counter and hopped up to have a seat fiddling with her sweater while she waited. She heard him come through the kitchen door. He had put on a blue-gray sweater and regular jeans. She smiled and lifted his glass up.

He walked over and took it, clinking it against hers, before downing his in one gulp. She giggled taking a few small sips of hers before setting it back down.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked teasingly, he gave her another crooked grin and step slightly closer.

She was trembling but plucked up the courage to reach out and brush her fingers against the back of his hand.

It seemed that was all he was waiting for. He closed the distance between them and suddenly his lips where against hers and the contact sent a spark through Beth and she thought she'd catch fire.

She let out a small gasp and his tongue slipped against hers. He pulled her leg up and wrapped his other arm around her back, pressing her as close to him as he could get.

She felt suddenly hot and had the intense desire to remove her sweater. Her hands weaved through his hair and he pressed even closer, making her moan lightly at the contact.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed before they broke apart. She was shaking and he was breathless.

"We should go up-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before he wrapped his arms around her and carried her upstairs, softly kissing her neck as he went.

Her hands found his hair again and she tugged lightly, receiving a groan in response and she grinned. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled his sweater over his head and stepped out of his jeans. She stared at his bare chest, taking every freckle and scar.

He was beautiful.

She pulled her sweater over her head as he crawled towards her and he buried his face in her neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive part just below her ear.

She was struggling to remove her bra; she wanted to feel every inch of his skin against hers. He reached behind her and helped her rid herself of the damn thing before cupping her face and pressing his lips gently against hers.

It was chaste and gentle; she could have cried. He ran his hands down her body gently cupping her breast.

She ran her hands down his chest, burning every detail into her brain.

He broke away briefly to pull her underwear off and remove his own. She flushed feeling vulnerable. She had been with Jimmy once and she wasn't experienced.

She opened her mouth to vocalize her thoughts before Daryl placed himself over her, using his elbows for support. He looked down at her before bringing his lips to hers again.

One of his hands weaved through her locks, stroking her scalp and she moaned softly.

She wanted to be connected to him in every way possible. Her doubts suddenly vanished and she didn't care anymore. She just wanted him.

Everywhere he touched her left a trail of fire and she whispered his name.

He locked eyes with her, waiting for her consent. She touched his face lightly and nodded.

She gasped and winced at first. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. Once he had settled himself, biting back a groan, he began to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, and her jaw.

He brought his mouth back to hers and gripped her hip, his other cradling her head. As he began to move Beth felt waves of pleasure flow over her and she let out soft moans into his mouth.

She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. He took his time, his lips never leaving her skin, trailing kisses down her jaw.

She felt a heat building in her stomach and she knew she was close. She gripped the back of his head and brought his mouth back up to hers and tugged his hair lightly. He groaned and quickened his pace slightly as she peaked.

She closed her eyes and arched into him, she saw stars as her orgasm spread throughout her body. She was gasping and she felt a sheen of sweat across her forehead.

He rocked his hips once, twice, three times and he buried his face into her hair groaning as he reached his own climax.

They both lay perfectly still, relishing in the afterglow. He nuzzled her ear and she leaned into the contact. Her fingers found his and she weaved them through.

"Daryl…?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need a shower…" She mumbled, he huffed a laugh against her ear.

"Yeah all right"

He pulled away, grabbing her hand and lifting her up.

He maneuvered them through the darkness into the bathroom where he started the water. It took quite a while to heat up; the men had rigged it and managed to get it to produce warm water. While they waited for it to heat up he held her and kissed her swollen lips.

Once the water was warm enough they both stepped in. Beth tipped her head back and let the water wash over her and she shuddered. Daryl placed kisses across her collarbone and she closed her eyes.

His mouth found his way back to hers and she wrapped her arms around his back running her fingers up and down lightly, making him shiver.

She pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his.

"Beth I've been meaning to tell you something…" He broke the silence, his voice so quiet she wouldn't of heard him had he not been so close. "I'm no good with expressing…or putting into words what I'm tryn' to say."

"I love you Daryl." The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. She had no idea what he was going to say to her. But she regretted not telling him before he had left, and she didn't know if she'd get the courage to say it again.

He didn't speak for a moment; the only sounds where the water and their shuddering breath clashing.

"I-I'm sorry it just came out and I wanted to tell you before you left and I-" She was cut off by his mouth and he gripped her close. The kiss was fiery and passionate; one that spoke louder than a thousand words ever could.

When he pulled away she looked up at him. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see his face, the serious expression he always wore was gone, he smiled at her.

"I love you too." She heard him whisper softly and she felt her heart soar. She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair.

"I'm still glad I didn't say goodbye…"

Daryl huffed out a laugh and kissed the top of her head.

"But I will from now on, you'll never leave without knowing I still love you."

"I'd like that."

Beth closed her eyes and let the feeling of happiness wash over her, the feel of his skin against hers, the water sliding down her back, his fingers in her hair.

She'd have to ask Carol who won the bet tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed that! It was inspired by a gif-set I put together on tumblr. Let me know what you think! xoxoxo<p> 


End file.
